It Was Fun
by Senashenta
Summary: Ken's been a part of the Chosen Children for some time, but can only worry about the strange feelings he has around Daisuke. Luckily, it's Christmas time and there's lots of mistletoe around to solve his problems for him.


I don't own Digimon (01, 02 or Tamers....dang....) And never claimed to. I'm just....borrowing them for a while. There's really no point to this fic, I just felt like writing one about Ken & Daisuke, and it's Christmas time, so I wanted it to be a Christmasy story too. Hop you like it!   
  


~It Was Fun~

  
  


"I still don't know if this is a good idea...." 

Wormmon sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ken," he said for the umpteenth time that day; "you said that before, and they were all excited about your party. Why do you think it's a bad idea THIS time?" 

"Well...." Ken bit his lip. "What if they don't like the games I have planned? What if they don't have any fun? What if they didn't really want to come in the first place? They could have just said they wanted to! What if-" A poke in his side made him stop and look down at his partner. "Uh, what?" 

The digimon twitched his antenna. "They'll like the games, they'll have fun, and of COURSE they really wanted to come. Ken, they're your FRIENDS- just like I am- and they really do like being with you." 

"I guess...." 

"I don't guess." Wormmon stated. "I KNOW." 

"But-" 

"No more buts. Calm down and take a deep breath while I go find the playing cards." 

"O-kay." 

Wormmon disappeared around the corner and Ken sat down heavily a chair near his desk. His brows burrowed in worry and he continued to chew on his lower lip. If anyone had been there, they would hardly have believed that this was the same calm, calculated boy genius that the world knew and loved. 

Wormmon is right, I know. He thought, but somehow I just can't help thinking.... he shook his head. No. No. They ARE my friends....aren't they? I mean, I never thought that I'd HAVE friends like them, but now I do and....oh, Kami, what if they don't have fun? 

He trailed off and crossed his arms. He knew that wasn't the case. 

Face it, Ichijouji. His mind told him. It isn't that you're afraid they won't have fun. It's that you're afraid DAISUKE won't have fun. He frowned. Really, what IS it about Dai that I find.... 

He searched for the right word, and none came to mind. There was just something undeniably attractive about the other boy. Something that Ken couldn't quite identify, but that he knew was there nonetheless. Something that drew Ken to him, and made him want to be more than just friends.... 

But that'll never happen. Duh, Ichijouji, Dai's got a crush on Hikari. 

Daisuke's 'crush' on Hikari bordered on obsession sometimes. 

And any way Ken figured it out, his chances with the goggled boy were less than zip. 

He stood up with a sigh and paced across the room and into the hallway. "They should be here any minute." He muttered to himself. "And Wormmon has vanished to try and find that cards. Where could he-?" 

The doorbell rang, startling him, and he started to head in it's direction. 

"Ken!" Wormmon's head poked around the corner from the living room, "they're here!" 

The blue-haired boy followed his friend into the living room where his mother had just let everyone in. He bowed politely to them, even as his mother was wishing them a Merry Christmas and taking their coats to usher them into the house and "out of the cold". She was in such a hurry to get them out of their winter clothes that she practically stripped them herself. 

Hikari and Takeru seemed mostly amused by that, Iori was a little surprised, and both Miyako and Daisuke looked like they were embarrassed. Ken just sighed tolerantly at his mother's antics. 

She only does this because she's so glad you have friends. He reminded himself. 

"It's alright mom!" He broke in when she looked ready to pour hot chocolate down their throats. "I can take it from here. Come on, we can go to my room. Um, do you guys like to play cards?" 

"Yeah, sure!" Was the enthusiastic reply from all of them. 

"Oh good," his mother said happily. "I'll make cocoa for all of you then!" 

"Alright, mom...." Ken called back as he showed the others down the hall. "Sorry about that," he said softly when they reached his room. He glanced back down the hall for a second and then shut the door behind himself. "She's a little overbearing sometimes." 

"It's alright, Ken." Takeru shrugged. 

Hikari nodded. "She's very nice." 

"She is." Iori agreed. 

Daisuke and Miyako didn't look so sure. 

"Here-" Wormmon said from where he had burrowed into the blankets on the bed. He poked a leg out from the warmth. A deck of cards was held in his claw. "I found them in the kitchen. Ken, where are the other digimon?" 

"Oh, they're coming." Miyako replied for him, "but we didn't think that they should walk in the door with us." 

"Huh?" Ken blinked. 

"Poromon digivolved into Hawkmon," Hikari explained, "and he's going to fly Chibimon, Upamon, Tailmon and Patamon up here." 

"So maybe we shouldn't lock the balcony." Ken concluded with a nod. "It was a good idea. I don't know WHAT my mom would have done...." 

Daisuke laughed. "It would have been FUNNY!" 

"Dai!" Miyako snapped. 

"What?" 

It's strange to have friends like them. I'm lucky. 

"Well," he gestured around. "Make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to help my mom in the kitchen and I'll be right back." Everyone nodded and he quickly left the room. Poking his head into the kitchen, he raised his eyebrows at his mother, who was standing at the stove, wearing a winter coat. "Mom?" 

"Oh, Ken!" She looked up. "I'm just finishing the cocoa, but I'm all out of marshmallows, so I'm going to go to the store and get some. Here," she held a spoon out to him. "If you keep an eye on this, I'll go now." 

"Mom, we don't need-" 

"Nonsense," she chided, "it won't take a minute. I'll be back!" 

"Mom, you don't have to-" 

But she was already out the door. 

She's a little eccentric.... 

He turned his attention to the pot on the stove and stirred it slowly, getting lost in thought until a cheerful voice asked; "need any help in here?" 

"Huh?" Ken jumped and spun around. 

"Whoa," Daisuke raised his hands, "sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He leaned against the doorframe, "where's your mom?" 

"She went to the store." 

"Oh." 

Ken looked at him. "Do you need something, Daisuke?" 

"Nope. Just came to see if you needed some help with that." He nodded toward the pot, "but you seem to have it all under control." 

"I'm fine, thanks." 

Daisuke shrugged, but didn't go anywhere. Ken continued stirring the cocoa, nervously wondering what the other boy found so fascinating about his kitchen. Finally, he shut the stove off and turned around. 

"What?" 

Daisuke blinked. "I didn't say anything." 

"I know. But what do you want?" 

"Nothing, I told you that." 

"But-" 

"Hey Ken," Daisuke interrupted. "You know what mistletoe is, right?" 

"Um, yes." Ken said suspiciously, "why....?" 

"Well, you see," the other boy continued, looking straight at him. "I was looking around here, and I happened to notice something." He tilted his head toward the ceiling above him. "Ken, did you know that there's mistletoe hanging in this doorway?" 

Ken glanced up. Sure enough, a sprig of green was hanging from the doorframe. "And?" 

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "It's customary to kiss whoever's standing under it." 

The blue-haired boy's mouth went dry and he stammered; "w-what?" 

"You wanted to know why I was standing here, right?" Daisuke asked. "Well, at first I really was here to ask if you needed help." He pushed himself off of the wall. "But then, I was waiting for you to notice the mistletoe." 

"You....were...." 

There's nothing subtle about Dai.... 

Daisuke grinned. "So-?" 

"B-but-" 

"Oh please, you're not going to give me any of that 'but I'm a guy and so are you' crap, are you?" 

"N-no, I just-" 

He seemed unable to move, and he felt stupid for it. He was standing there, in the middle of the kitchen, holding a wooden spoon and gaping at the boy that he had a crush on. The boy who had just given him an opportunity to kiss him. The boy who supposedly had a thing for Hikari.... 

"Fine." Daisuke sighed and stepped toward him. "I'll do it." 

"You-" 

Reaching up, Daisuke grasped the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met, the world spun around him, and Ken felt like his eyes would explode from his head. It was only when Daisuke pulled back that he realized he had been holding his breath. 

"See?" The other boy joked. "It wasn't so bad." 

"No...." 

Daisuke regarded him thoughtfully. "Ken, tell me something." 

"....what?" 

"How long have you wanted to do that?" 

"W-what?" 

"Seriously. How long have you wanted to kiss me?" 

Ken felt his face flush red. "Well....you see....I...." 

Another grin. "What long, huh?" 

"I....guess...." Ken swallowed. "Yeah." 

"Hm. Me too." 

A blink. "You too? Really?" 

"Sure." Daisuke nodded. "Pretty much since you turned back into the REAL Ken, you know, after being the Kaiser." 

"Oh. That long?" 

"Yup." 

"Oh." 

Daisuke's eyes sparkled as he asked; "want another kiss?" 

This was beyond anything Ken had ever dreamed possible.... 

Way beyond.... 

He nodded mutely. 

A chuckle from Daisuke, and their lips brushed together again. But the other boy leaned back before it turned into a real kiss. "Ken?" He brushed a strand of hair out of Ken's face and glanced down at his hand with a laugh. "Put down the spoon first, alright?" 

~****~

"Thank you all for coming to my party," Ken said later as he wished everyone goodnight. He smiled, a REAL smile for his REAL friends. "It was short," he concluded with a meaningful look in Daisuke's direction. "But it was fun." 


End file.
